Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by marq6993
Summary: Sonic Vertex, an LA city councilman, is running for the Democratic nomination for congressman in an LA based district against one-term incumbent Shadow Hernandez who is seen as having a voting agenda of a social conservative. Sonic also faces problems as he is being connected to his controversial brothers, and is soon caught off guard by a beautiful, pink hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The pink hedgehog started stirring in the bed not able to recognize her surroundings. But due to the fact that her career most of the time involved waking up in unfamiliar environments, she came to her senses that she happened to be in one of Knuckle's hotel rooms. The hedgehog rolled over to her left to check the time on the digital clock situated on the end table. The red numbers, which provided the only source of light at the present time, displayed 2:51 in the morning. This was a considered short-term goal for her as she always happened to wake up usually at four or even as late as seven.

The pink hedgehog arose swinging her legs to the left side of the bed sitting there for a second rubbing her eyes trying to rid them of drowsiness. Something started stirring behind her realizing that it was only her "appointment" who happened to be a beige fox. She was currently nude and figured the first thing to do was to dress herself. Lowering herself to her knees on the carpeted floor, the hedgehog started to gather up her clothes as they were tossed there at the moment her session started. She gathered up her clothing which consisted of a black halter top and a denim skirt but unfortunately her panties happened to be tossed elsewhere.

The hedgehog crawled around the floor in the dark room circling the bed to the side where the vulpine still slept snoring lightly. Deciding that she will never find them in this darkness, she stood back up on her knees and proceeded to the opposite side of the room which, if she remembered right, contained a floor lamp along with a television set that sat atop a dresser. Stumbling upon it, the pink beauty turned the knob of the lamp sparking it to life. Turning herself away from the lamp, the hedgehog became aware that the lamp was slightly dimmed almost as if something was covering the shade. Facing the lamp once again she found that it was, in fact, her panties that were the cause of the dimming.

Chuckling to herself, she removed her hot pink undergarment from the lamp shade. Now, with all her articles of clothing, she could dress herself. Slipping on her panties first, the hedgehog could feel the soreness from her clitoris due to the fact that her customer was more interested in performing oral sex on her rather than intercourse. However the beige vulpine the majority of the time was treating her pussy like it was a drinking straw trying to suck up her juices; however, that would only happen if she were aroused. The fox must have been taught the lessons of cunnilingus with the use of a Big Gulp because this happened to be the worst oral sex that she has ever received.

Dressing herself with the rest of her articles of clothing, the pink hedgehog was ready to remove herself from the presence of the vulpine whom she considered a pathetic excuse for a man. Placing her Prada bag a few hours earlier on the dresser, she retrieved it but also picked up her $300 payment relieved that for once she did not have to wake up her appointment to receive it. Usually in her past few sessions, the hedgehog had to wake up her customer because they frequently fall asleep right after their moment of fun and blank out the payment they owe for services. Sometimes they even became violent or wanted to continue messing around, but fortunately the pink beauty was tougher than she looked and would result to her fists or sometimes mace to settle them. The hedgehog was finally able to give the vulpine credit for something to briefly make up for his terrible performance in bed earlier.

Slipping on her red high heels near the door she stormed out of the hotel room, leaving the floor lamp on out of spite, onto the sixth floor walkway circling a 26 story tall atrium. Curious, the pink hedgehog walked forward towards the railing peering down to the lobby finding it practically deserted. Turning to her left, she headed toward the elevators as she dug into her bag pulling out her iPhone 4S as well as her ear buds with the intention to listen to music as she heads back to her apartment. Approaching the section of elevators shafts, three in total, she pushed the down button on the pad closest to her. Because the elevator shafts opened at random she stood at the middle one so she would be in equal walking distance of all three.

Plugging in the standard Apple ear buds that came with the iPhone, she placed the ear buds in either side of her ears. A moment later the elevator shaft to the right of the middle one opened giving the opportunity to intrude into it. The hedgehog stepped in pushing the button on the elevator pad for the ground floor. Still holding her iPhone she didn't hesitate to check the time which now turned to 3:05 as the elevator doors parted, signaling that the shaft has arrived at its destination. Stepping out of the shaft, she started to her left toward the front doors receiving a friendly waving gesture from an orange male echidna tending the receptionist's desk located on the opposite side of the lobby from her.

"Have a pleasant night Ms. Rose." The echidna hollered.

"Thank you, Raven." The pink beauty replied. "You have a pleasant night as well."

Raven gave out a blatant chuckle. "Unfortunately Amy, that is unethical due to the fact that this is the graveyard shift and plainly nothing occurs inside this lobby during this time."

"Then just stay safe." She reworded herself.

"I should be saying that to you." Raven retorted, "you're about to walk onto the streets of LA in the middle of the night."

The hedgehog replied. "I can handle myself. Besides, my apartment is only two blocks away."

"You should consider buying a car."

"Goodnight, Raven."

Being her last words, the hedgehog went through the revolving door stepping out onto Los Angeles's California Boulevard. Turning to her left, she started heading home. She did have enough money to purchase a car, however she figured that it wasn't necessary. Also due to the fact that she stayed in the local area she figures that the vehicle would just sit and be hardly driven. Remembering the ear buds were in her ears, she pushed the shuffle button in her music library on her phone.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's only me, and I walk alone._

The pink hedgehog's name was Amy Rose, and this particular song was her most favorite and most relatable to her current lifestyle.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

Amy was in the same circumstance because she practically was by herself having no one to hold her close or even to walk with down California Boulevard.

_I walk alone, I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk a…_

_[Chorus]_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

Amy had no one in her life, not even family as she lived far from her native home of Ironton, Missouri. The town resided in the Arcadia Valley surrounded by the Saint Francois Mountains. Amy graduated from Arcadia Valley High School as a valedictorian. Amy did have parents, whom still resided there; however, it just happened to be that they no longer had care for her.

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the borderline of the edge_

_And where I walk alone_

Amy's father happened to be a lead miner practically working day-in and day-out with strenuous use of a pick axe; her mother on the other hand was a secretary to the priest which was a good fit for her. Amy's parents were two peas in a pod due to the fact that both were devoted Southern Baptists, she was raised to be devoted as well until she started to get older.

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

After graduating from high school, Amy received a full-paid scholarship to Laguna College of Art and Design in Laguna Beach, California. It was the most wonderful gift that she had ever received, as it granting her a free ticket to a higher education; and, most importantly, a ticket out of this place she called home. Amy's parents, on the other hand did not see eye to eye with her.

_I walk alone, I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk a…_

_[Chorus]_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

Amy faced opposition from her parent figures forbidding her departure from Ironton. Her family tree was in-rooted to the area; specifically, since it was first settled. For many generations, the descendants have been manipulated to stay there; however, Amy was not the type to be told how to run her life. Doing various jobs around her town she had enough money to purchase a bus ticket bound for California.

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I walk alone, I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_When the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

Amy reached her destination, a run-down studio apartment building not in first-class or even in middle-class shape but it was acceptable for her. She proceeded into the building's main entrance which was the only access to reach her apartment. She crossed the lobby floor towards the only elevator located directly across the room from the entrance doors. As she did not too long ago at the hotel, she pushed the single button on the elevator pad intended to go up. Opening, she stepped inside pushing for the top floor, specifically the third floor. Reaching the third story, Amy stepped out of the elevator shaft heading for her apartment door located to her right-hand side.

_[Last chorus]_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone..._

**My first chapter and fanfic, I am open to any criticism that anyone has and even ideas for the story.**

**Song: "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day**

**Locations: Los Angeles, CA; Ironton, MO**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Lafayette Recreation Center**

The Los Angeles skies were dimming and turning an orange-red as it was approaching dusk. Below it a recreation center on the west side of the city skyline had commotion brewing inside and outside of their doors. Swarms of people were gathered here to listen in on a campaign speech being given inside the building; so many, in fact, that not everyone could enter. A large cafeteria-like hall in the community center boasted an enormous crowd of spectators sporting large windows giving the crowd on the outside a chance to peer in. A large banner hung considerably stretched almost the whole width of the hall, on it was a blue hedgehog with a cocky grin giving a thumbs-up with lettering that read, "There is a Need for Speed in DC" Along with the candidates name, "Sonic Vertex for Congress."

"I will be in Washington not to be a slacker collecting a paycheck like many representatives up there currently do." A blue hedgehog informs a crowd of citizens while standing behind a podium with the California seal in front facing the enthusiastic spectators

"I will not disclose whom I am referring to." The crowd gives out a few chuckles following his statement.

"But I'll be up there to be the outspoken voice representing the great city of Los Angeles." Applause follows. "And to make it clear to Congress, and the nation as a whole, that it's time to serve our people whom elected us by making the right choices that best suit the United States of America!" The entire hall is roaring with cheers.

"I'm Sonic Vertex, and I approve this message." Sonic gave a genuine thumbs-up as it was the trademark for his campaign.

Sonic steps off his podium approaching the crowd to shake as many hands as he could. After a few minutes his campaign manager, a yellow fox with two-tails by the name of Miles "Tails" Prower, stepped out from a back room which had blue drapes substituting as the door to inform his blue hedgehog candidate that it was time to go. Tails, the name he preferred, nudged him on the elbow to which he brushed off. Sonic had no intention to turn around to see who it was as he knew it was his loyal campaign manager. Tails was very particular on time and never liked to see his candidate waste it on certain things, one example would be the usual duration spent with supporters.

Since entering the congressional campaign, Sonic Vertex has become a rising Democratic star among Southern California and the Democratic National Committee. Not only did he have the enthusiastic attitude of "get things done", but he was also eye-candy among the women. The blue hedgehog was currently an incumbent Los Angeles City Councilman being sworn in after his predecessor, Mephiles Hernandez, was elected mayor of Los Angeles. For Sonic, this was his first time ever campaigning for a government position and did not yet consider it strenuous. Many Californians have even compared him to former president Bill Clinton given his ambition of getting things done.

Tails finally dragged Sonic from his inspired crowd through the blue drapes into the back room which was set up with campaign workers.

"I was concerned that you may have been there until the primaries." Tails sarcastically stated.

"I certainly could have." Sonic replied ambling over to a table set up with snacks, pastries and other assortments.

"Councilman Vertex!" Sonic knew Tails was getting agitated because he referred to Sonic by his formal address, something Sonic never preferred to go by. "I am trying to be reasonable with you."

"Somebody's developing a little hissy fit." The blue hedgehog started teasing the yellow fox snatching a cookie from the refreshment table. "It's practically written on your face."

Tails gave a sigh knowing he couldn't argue with his cocky candidate whom stuffed the cookie in his mouth. "Sonic..." Tails referred to him by his first name. "I just want to remind you that the primaries are two weeks from today and the polls still show you and Congressman Hernandez running neck and neck. So, in order to defeat the incumbent, we need to get-in-the-game and try to make this campaign more aggressive."

"I cannot see what you are getting at." Sonic bluntly replied to his two-tailed campaign manager while grabbing bottled water from a pitcher filled with ice.

"I believe you get my drift." Tails knew Sonic's preference while campaigning, and he was only pretending to be oblivious to the proposed strategy. "Which is to attack our opponent?"

As much as Sonic liked to playfully mess around with people, he could not bear to get involved in the negative renders of political mudslinging. More or less, it was faintly as bad, or even worse, as bullying which he had no intention to be a part of. Sonic was someone who would rather play a clean campaign, unlike modern day political candidates whom easily convert their campaigns into a war of obscenities trashing their opponents with negative attack advertising. This was the last thing he would do, and Tails knew that. But as it comes down to the wire, this was perhaps the last thing on their political agenda.

"I don't succumb to that role of malarkey, my good friend." Sonic took a swig of his water. "It's wrong, dirty, cheating, and downright childish."

The yellow fox knew this would be far from easy to get the blue hedgehog to accept the attack strategy. "It is not wrong or cheating if we do it the right way."

"There is a proper way in doing mudslinging?" Sonic sarcastically asked Tails while taking another cookie. "Care to elaborate." The arrogant, blue animal started munching on the newly obtained cookie, following after it another sip of his water to wash down the sugar.

"Well councilman Vertex." Tails also partakes to bottled water himself pulling one out of the same pitcher of ice. Unscrewing the bottle, he started again. "The right way of doing attack ads is to tell the truth as it is, not alter it to make it sound worse than it actually is." Following after is a drink from the newly opened water.

"I am eternally grateful to you Tails. I don't believe I could find a better campaign manager." The yellow fox smiled from the compliment. "But I just cannot do that sort of campaigning, I am completely against it."

The only thing Tails could do was support his candidate slash friend on his decision. "Okay, Sonic." He placed his hand on the blue hedgehog's shoulder in a friendly gesture. "We need to brew up a new strategy but it's no big deal."

"Councilman Vertex, Mr. Prower?" Sonic and Tails, hearing an informative voice coming from the opposite side of the room, turn around to see an olive-green hedgehog in a blue suit. "An SUV is ready to take you to your next location."

Nodding understandingly, the two-tailed yellow fox and the arrogant blue hedgehog follow the olive-green hedgehog out a side-door away from the crowd to a black Chevy Tahoe. The two key figures hop in and buckle up ready to depart to their next campaigning location, which was at 'Knuckles's Downtown Resort'. It was a tough approval for the hotel given the fact that the owner, Knuckles Burcano, happened to be supporting the incumbent. As the vehicle ignition was turned, Sonic pulled out his iPhone 5 scrolling to his Twitter and Facebook apps to update his status on the campaign. The time nearing seven o'clock, the black Tahoe along with a couple other vehicles taking 6th Street east into the downtown skyline.

**Second chapter of first story done, FYI Sonic's personality was based off Bill Clinton. As I have said before I'm open to ideas and criticism that is not degrading.**

**Also wish Elizabeth Colbert-Busch (Stephen Colbert's sister) luck on her special election to South Carolina's 1st congressional district.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Knuckles's Downtown Resort-6:49 PM

There was a considerable amount of action on the ground floor of the hotel, due to the fact that congressional candidate Sonic Vertex was scheduled to give a campaign speech in one of the hotel's convention halls. As all the hotel's commotion was taking place, a black, male hedgehog, with red highlights on his quills, stepped out of an elevator shaft on the 17th floor slightly intoxicated; also, with him, was a plastered, light-brown, female lynx with her left-arm wrapped around the hedgehog's shoulders. The hedgehog, identified as Shadow Hernandez, wore a casual outfit: a Los Angeles Dodgers baseball-cap atop his head with the brim shielding his crimson eyes; a large, blue T-Shirt which had the LA Dodgers logo on it as well; a pair of black jeans; and a pair of expensive, friction resistant, white, black, and red shoes. The lynx, going by the name of Nicole Balboa, wore a short, V-neck, purple dress with black high heels. Shadow, along with Nicole wrapped around him, turned to their right as they stepped out of the elevator with Shadow walking nearest the railing that ran along the atrium; finally, the couple reached their reserved hotel room.

Shadow unlocked the door dragging along the drunken lynx; just looking at the beds within the room instantly made him horny as his manhood stood erected, protruding from his jeans. With Nicole's arm still wrapped around the hedgehog, Shadow lazily studded over to the nearest bed. Taking the lynx's arm off his shoulders, the horny hedgehog promptly threw her on her back onto the bed. The sun still had yet to set over the Pacific Ocean and was showing itself through the window on the opposite side of the hotel room. Generally speaking, lights were not needed for what was going to occur.

"Yuur pritttee ruff hot stuffff." Nicole slurred her words do to her drunkenness.

The black hedgehog gave a cheesy grin tossing his cap off his head not caring where it landed, replying to her. "Only because you're an attractive beauty that I want to eat up." Shadow playfully licks his lips.

"I definitleee hope yur refurrrin to my pusssy." Being drunk as she was, the lynx seemed able to function to her sex actions. "Becauuuzz I think it's startinnn to soowk my panteeez."

Shadow thought he was going to faint as he felt a wave of pleasure and extreme lust rush through his body, "I'm certainly not going to rule it out." The hormone-raging hedgehog positioned himself on his knees over the sexy lynx whom had her arms stretched out from side to side practically giving the impression of 'take me now'. As Nicole's arm were still stretched out, Shadow took her hands in his giving him the impression of being dominant over the lynx.

Shadow lowered his face closer to hers giving the lynx a kiss on the lips first very loving then lust-filled with their tongues exploring each others mouth. The hedgehog then trailed toward the left-side of Nicole's neck licking and sucking on it. The feminine lynx was moaning and getting hornier every passing second and did not hesitate to roll the both of them over with her on top. Nicole felt his manhood poking her flower deciding it was time for some action.

"I must be making you happyeeee. 'Cause your dick is pokin' my pussy, hot stufff." The lynx was lustful in her emphasis on the words.

"You're making me horny, would that fall into the same aspect?" Shadow did not even need the answer to that.

Nicole started to unbutton his jeans and pulled down his fly as Shadow was concurrently slipping his shoes off. The lynx stepped off the bed yanking off the pants belonging to the hedgehog dropping them on the carpeted floor. As she was on her feet, Nicole slipped off her high heels and unzipped her dress letting the dress straps slip over her shoulders and fall to the floor along with the rest of the garment. The sexy lynx stood still as Shadow sat up glaring at her, only having on a pair of baby-blue panties. Both animals stared at each other burning with the lust to get intimate.

Nicole positioned her head above Shadow's appendage which was still imprisoned within his dark-red boxer shorts. The hedgehog's little friend deserved to be released, so the lynx slid the boxers away from the penis which immediately popped out of his underwear as it was pulled down his legs. The organ stood erect at six inches with pre-cum drizzling from the head, making the sex-crazed lynx anxious to suck Shadow's manhood and get a taste of his sticky cum. Nicole started blushing as well as Shadow. The lynx's mouth started watering and not a second longer took the hedgehog's erected penis into her mouth.

Shadow was instantly overwhelmed as Nicole's mouth overtook his dick. "Oooohhhh, gaaaawd!" The black animal came overwhelmed with delight. "I have to say, you're not bad at this." He lowered his head onto the bed letting the lynx have control as he only focused on the pure pleasure he was receiving.

Nicole was deep-throating the organ and licking it waiting for the point of release. Shadow was nearly ready to blow due to the fact that he was receiving one of the best blow-jobs he has been given in a while if ever. The lynx kept up her effort believing he was nearing his climax; however, she decided to switch to a hand-job directing the head of the penis at her face for when he cum. Both the animals were in the state of lust and drenched in sweat. The manhood reached its point of release spurting cum out of the organ spraying Nicole's face as well as directing some into her mouth.

Shadow felt the pleasure race through his body from his crotch. The dark male thought to himself it was time for Nicole to receive what she deserved. Before directing her on what to do, he felt the lynx cleaning the cum off his member left over from the orgasm.

"Hey, babe?" Shadow had the emphasis of asking a question.

Nicole finished cleaning off the hedgehog's penis. "What is it, honey?" The lynx sounded as if she was starting to sober up.

"Are you ready to be pleasured?" Shadow was giving a flirtatious smile.

"You fucking know I'm ready, my pussy is soaking through my panties and someone needs to eat it up." Nicole was sliding her paws up and down Shadow's strong chest positioning her full body on top of the his body.

"And my tongue is ready to dive into and taste your lovely juices." The hedgehog, as well as the lynx's hormones were in overdrive. "But first let me suggest you move your head up to the pillows as it may be more comfortable." She sat up scooting up towards the pillows laying her head back on one of them.

The hedgehog moved closer to her laying a few small kisses upon the lynx's neck, trailing down to her breasts also giving them the same treatment. Shadow started suckling upon Nicole's right nipple then alternated toward the left breast receiving pleasurable moaning from her. The hedgehog kissed and licked all the way down the lynx's stomach coming to her baby blue panties which happened to cover Nicole's most private area.

"Oh, dear." Shadow spoke "How will I ever get through this cloth?" He playfully acts helpless.

"Don't tease me." Nicole begs the hedgehog. "My pussy needs to be tended to."

Shadow gives a naughty smile. "Okay then." Not a second longer the devious black beast starts to rub the lynx's clitoris through her panties getting excited as her precious vaginal juices started soaking through the undergarment.

"Hooooly fuuuuuuck!" Nicole is extremely overwhelmed from the pleasure. "That feels sooooo good, don't staaaaawp!"

It was then that Shadow pulled down the baby blue panties exposing the horny lynx's vagina and clitoris to the hedgehog. Nicole spread her legs out a bit as she started to breathe uncontrollably. Shadow lowered his head towards the moist opening giving the vaginal folds a lick from bottom to top receiving a loud and pleasurable moan from Nicole.

"Oh, God. Oooooh Gaaaawdd." The lynx was in pure ecstasy.

The hedgehog stopped for a moment. "Nope, it's just me." Shadow replied jokingly.

He continued his licking action to her pussy soon sticking his tongue into her tight womanhood. Nicole's body started to jerk and shake uncontrollably. Shadow shifted and moved his tongue all around her pussy sticking it in as far as it could go.

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhh..." Nicole was coming closer to her climax.

The hedgehog moved on to pleasuring the female's clitoris licking and nibbling on it. Concurrently following, Shadow stuck his middle finger inside the vagina giving Nicole more pleasure as she was moaning louder by the second. As he went faster the lynx was nearing her point of release; seconds later, Shadow's finger was soon enveloped by the walls of the pussy as they started closing upon it.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Nicole's pleasurable scream signaled her orgasm. Cum started geysering from the vagina soaking anything in the vicinity of it, which included Shadow's face whom enjoyed every second of it. The hedgehog soon cleaned up her pussy juices from the lynx's womanhood.

"God-fuuuuuuckinnn-damn!" Nicole shouted so loud that all of LA could have heard it. "That was inccccredible!"

Shadow gave a thumbs up. "Can't argue with that. However, we are far from being finished I hope." The hedgehog then intimidatingly swiped some of the lynx's pussy juices off his face with his hand then licked it.

"It takes more than an incredible orgasm to take this girl down, big boy" Nicole replied with a wink. "Now it's time for the real action to begin." The lynx sat up positioning herself on all-fours with her ass facing the black, quilled animal practically in the doggy style position.

"That is one fine ass." Shadow complemented.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "I get that a lot" She then started using her tail to rub upon the man's appendage, receiving moans of pleasure from him. "Now please fuck me."

Shadow knew she meant it, positioning his dick in line with the lynx's wet pussy rubbing her vaginal folds with the head of his penis getting a sound of satisfaction from her. The hedgehog then slid his manhood into the vagina as both let out an exhilarating moan of pleasure.

Shadow could not be more delighted in any way. "God, your pussy is so fucking tight!" It was the hedgehog's turn to shout.

Nicole smirked. "Is that a good thing?!" She questioned

"It is in my preference!" The black animal answered.

Both Shadow and Nicole were moving in sync with each other. Both of the beings were in blissful extravagances as the hedgehog thrusted into the lynx. After a few more thrusts, Nicole started to lean her butt against Shadow whom eventually fell on his back as the lynx sat on top of the hedgehog's appendage, remaining inside of her during the fall, with her back facing him.

"Cowgirl, aye?" Shadow asked, due to the fact that was the current position Nicole was in.

The lynx then started to ride upon the still erected penis, turning her head back to say something. "One of my personal favorites!"

The hedgehog smiled. "Can I ask why?"

"Becauzzzze!" Before explaining Nicole started riding the cock in a horse-riding matter moving forward and back and moaning loudly. "I have a well shaped ass and I like to let the guys I fuck know it."

Shadow started moaning as the horse-riding sensation was very pleasurable. "I agree, that is one fine ass baby!" He gave her a wink which was followed by a blush from her.

A few minutes went by as Nicole kept on riding Shadow in that same motion, then the vaginal walls of the lynx's womanhood started to enclose upon the hedgehog's penis signaling that her orgasm was occurring.

"Aaaaaahhhhh yessss!" The pussy juices flowed from the vagina covering Shadow's penis with her sticky substance. It was that orgasm which signaled that the hedgehog was about to burst; however, Shadow could not do it inside Nicole and soon pulled himself out of her by lifting her body off of his dick and pushing her forward back on all fours.

Following the retreat from the tight pussy, Shadow got up off his back onto his knees just in time as the penis started releasing its streams of sperm. The hedgehog released his juices upon the sexy lynx soaking her lower back. Shadow let out a pleasurable moan every time his penis ejaculated. In no time, the penis was done releasing itself and Nicole soon after plopped face down onto the bed but thereafter rolled upon her back. The black hedgehog, on the other hand, remained in his current position staring upon the lynx.

"Damn, you are good." Shadow complimented Nicole in a devious smile.

The lynx chuckled replying. "How about telling me something I don't already know."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry to those who care to read this story, I have just been typing a little here and there over the past month. And finally here's the completed fourth chapter.

The chapter may be offensive politically; and if that's the case disregard it or leave the story.

And finally here it is.

* * *

Chapter 4

Knuckle's Downtown Resort-8:00PM

In one of the convention halls of the hotel, congressional candidate Sonic Vertex was nearing the end of his speech which was being given to a crowd which practically had the same enthusiasm as his previous speech he gave at the Lafayette Community Center not too long ago. The convention hall, located directly off the hotel atrium with and housing five double doors, happened to have an advantage over the community center due to the fact that there was room for more attendees so they would not have to sit outside the doors and listen in. The blue hedgehog stood upon a podium which was practically similar to the one at the community center with the California seal facing the spectators.

"Democrats in Washington need a backbone." Sonic was once again speaking to an enthusiastic crowd. "Because what they are letting the Republicans do is tread on them; there's no structure within it."

The once enthusiastic crowd started presenting a more pessimistic tone. "You're probably thinking I'm bad mouthing my own party." The blue animal bluntly asked the crowd. "Well, that happens to be incorrect. I'm trying to send them a message that Americans want a progressive move from Congress and that will never happen until the Dems remove their tails between their legs and stop the Republican obstruction." The crowd roared with cheers.

The next action Sonic did was unexpected as he climbed on top of the podium. "VOTE FOR SONIC VERTEX!" The blue hedgehog shouted at the top of his lungs and in turn got the entire crowd to cheer.

Tails, Sonic's campaign manager, watched the quilled, cocky animal's back side as he was letting the fame get to his head. Beside the two-tailed fox on his right was a young, orange male cat who also observed Sonic.

The cat turned his head to the left to speak to the yellow vulpine. "Don't you think you should tell him not to stand on the podium, Mr. Prower?"

Tails turned to the right to respond to the young campaign worker. "Well, the thing is..." The two-tailed campaign manager hesitated for a moment intending to refer to the cat by his name; however, Tails came to realize that he did not even know the young boy's name.

"Barry." The orange animal reminded him of his name.

The yellow vulpine continued. "Barry, I try to not get up in Sonic's face when he happens to be performing ridiculous actions in front of his supporters, or I end up regretting it later."

"I guess that's understandable." Barry replied. "Because I remember this one time when Councilman Vertex kicked a raccoon in his..." The orange cat stopped speaking as he saw Sonic leap from the podium into the crowd. "Holy shit!"

Tails looked where Barry was staring which happened to be the blue hedgehog riding on a wave of many hands which were leading him to the opposite side of the hall.

"GOD-FUCKING DAMMIT!" The two-tailed animal shouted not caring if the whole world could hear him. "Where does he think he is, at a fucking rock concert!?" Tails was very much pissed at his candidate's action for throwing himself among thousands of strangers.

Sonic was practically enjoying himself as he rode atop the hands of all his supporters; it almost felt like he was floating down a river, although this had a more touching feel. Soon he was reaching the back of the crowded hall where the multiple double doors were located; all of them were wide open giving anyone a clear view inside the convention hall. Riding alongside the double doors in being sure to cycle the entire hall, he caught in the corner of his right eye something bright pink. Turning his head in curiosity of it, the blue hedgehog saw the most beautiful creature he ever laid his eyes upon. It was a pink hedgehog wearing a purple, double-strap, bra top dress carrying a Prada bag.

X

Amy Rose was walking towards the hotel exit as she happened to be finished with her shift due to the fact that her client had to cancel his 'appointment', so as a result the pink hedgehog was off the hook and relieved she did not have to prostitute herself tonight. Walking towards the exit she happened to pass one of the convention halls which happened to be packed to the brim. Amy then remembered hearing from her friend and coworker Blaze Connor that Democratic congressional candidate Sonic Vertex was making a speech in this very hotel. Blaze, as many girls were, was crazy about the blue animal; however, the quilled, pink animal could care less about the politician. In Amy's mind, all politicians had the same mentality: greed, freeloading, and obstruction. She intended to get past the political craziness that occurred to her right; glancing to her right, she saw the candidate practically moving atop the crowd by helping hands that were holding him up.

The blue, arrogant candidate was moving in sync with her. Not only was he going at the same pace, but he was also looking at Amy in a practical daze causing her to slightly blush. In a quick attempt to get away, the pink animal quickened her pace to get away from Sonic.

X

The pink hedgehog started to pick up her pace; Sonic knew he could not let her slip from his sight. Next, the blue-quilled candidate could not help but wonder why this girl, a total stranger to him, took a hold of him. Sonic, still riding on a wave of hands, directed the animals below him to make a new course towards the double doors. Reaching the doorways which led into the hotel atrium, Sonic was aided by his supporters in being placed back on his feet still questioning his actions. Before they could question him, the blue animal made a dash towards the entrance lobby leaving his crowd whom gave their time to see him.

Completely on the opposite side of where his candidate made his detour towards the convention hall entrance. Tails was plainly disturbed as Sonic was completely separated from his campaign staff and, most importantly, any security. Barry, the young campaign worker, turned his head to the yellow vulpine whom had an expressionless face due to astonishment.

"Mr. Prower?" The orange cat was attempting to wake Tails from his daze. The two-tailed fox was ready to explode.

"That hedgehog..." The campaign manager whispered under his breath but soon started shouting at the top of his lungs frightening Barry. "THAT STUPID, COCKY, SELF-CENTERED, MIND FUCK IS NOT SAFE WANDERING BY HIMSELF!" Finishing his statement, Tails started making his way to the back room abruptly stopping to turn back to the orange animal whom was still standing in the same spot.

"Larry I need your help." The yellow vulpine asked already forgetting Barry's name but still proceeded over to the double tailed animal.

"It's Barry." The cat corrected him.

Tails, rolling his eyes, continued on with what he was intending to say. "I need you to become the watchman and make sure you don't let anything get out of hand."

Barry was bewildered. "You want me? But may I ask where you are going?"

"To look for the councilman of course and as of now you are in command of this campaign base." The yellow vulpine answered the cat's questions then started looking around for security to aid in the search for the blue hedgehog.

X

Amy soon exited the hotel standing on the sidewalk running coherent along California Boulevard. The pink hedgehog had the craving for a Caffè Mocha, and conveniently located across from the hotel happened to be a Starbucks; without hesitation, Amy jaywalked across the street. When jaywalking individuals usually have to move fast across the road; but in the Amy's case, she could not cross the street quick enough due to the fact that she was in high heels. The quilled animal was drawing attention to herself as traffic was starting to pile up. Even though it was calamitous for Amy, it was more fortunate for a blue hedgehog whom has just walked out of the hotel.

It did not take more than a few seconds for Sonic to find who he was looking for as that certain person was further exacerbating the already gridlocked-traffic of LA. The blue hedgehog chuckled to himself at what he was witnessing; but, he figured that he should give her assistance.

"C'MON LADY, MOVE IT!" Amy constantly was hearing these words from drivers whom were agitated by the hold up. Just as the pink animal was expecting to become road kill by the impatient drivers, she unexpectedly felt a pair of arms sweep her off her feet carrying her bridal style towards the Starbucks. She was stunned to see that the one whom picked her up was not whom she was expecting to see.

Sonic could not believe how light the pink beauty was; he guessed that she must have been in the low one hundreds. The blue-quilled animal was getting applause and praises from the impatient drivers. In no time at all the two hedgehogs reached the curb, only a few feet from the coffee shop. Sonic set the pink hedgehog back on her feet, slightly blushing from embarrassment.

"It's recommended that people use crosswalks." The blue hedgehog broke the ice with humor. "And that especially goes to beautiful women who wear high heels."

Amy's face came closer to looking like a tomato with the blue candidate's comment. To prevent her face from becoming any redder the pink hedgehog started to converse. "I do appreciate what you did so I thank you, sir."

"Well there's no reason to treat me like a stranger you meet off the street. Just call me by my name." Sonic was acting very cocky towards Amy, and she would not tolerate it.

"Oh, so you believe I'm just going to know who you are." The pink hedgehog figured the blue quilled animal has let the fame go to his head. "Maybe I happen to be someone who lives under a rock and doesn't keep up with current events."

"I...well...I..."Sonic was disoriented by the woman's comment and remained speechless.

"When running for a position in an area of government…" Amy started to give advice to the blue politician. "You should act like you care to serve the people."

The pink hedgehog turned around walking into the coffee shop, leaving Sonic standing on the sidewalk running along the busy street of California Boulevard. The blue hedgehog was debating with himself whether or not he should follow the female. After all, he happened to ditch thousands of his supporters just to follow this girl, a total stranger, whom he saved from a potential uprising all because she refused to use a crosswalk. Sonic made his decision and walked into the Starbucks which possessed an aroma of coffee beans.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 4, I do hope to publish quicker next time. Hope you all enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

I never anticipated that I would take this long to upload the next story, I do apologize.

I have started school again and found an interest in Minecraft so it is unclear whether or not I will be able to update as frequently but I will try.

FYI I intend to see this whole story through and I will never scrap it no matter what.

* * *

Chapter 5

Knuckles's Downtown Resort-8:00PM

A black hedgehog with red highlights on his quills has awaken to the smell of sweat upon the hotel's bed sheets and mattress and the feel of a dried-up substance on his face. Turning his head to the left, Shadow found a brown lynx next to him. That was when he remembered that the lynx was a hotel prostitute and the substance on his face was Nicole's cum.

"Nicole is her name, correct?" He thought to himself.

The black hedgehog decided to clean himself up before leaving; so, after gathering up all his scattered clothes, he walked over to the restroom for a shower. After dropping his clothes on the white tiled floor, he stepped right in the shower turning the shower tap to cold as he preferred cold showers. And after what he did before his nap a cold shower was very refreshing. As the cold water flowed from the shower head and through his quills he started to sing to himself his favorite song. The song was in fact relative to how he fell in love with his girlfriend turned fiancée.

_In the beginning_  
_I never thought it would be you_  
_When we were chilling_  
_Smiling in the photo booth_  
_But we got closer_  
_Soon you were eating off my spoon_  
_You're coming over_  
_And we would talk all afternoon._

Shadow Hernandez is serving his first term in the US House of Representatives presenting himself as some consider a conservative Democrat. This is due to the fact that he opposes same sex marriage and supports stricter abortion laws. Many people still wonder how he was even elected to serve in the extremely liberal Los Angeles district.

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_  
_Disturb the peace_  
_Bind your hands all over me_  
_And then you bite your lip_  
_Whisper and say, 'We're going all the way.'_

Some people have brought into consideration that his twin brother Mephiles Hernandez, mayor of Los Angeles, was a helping hand in Shadow's election. Mayor Hernandez happened to be the opposite of his twin when it came to social issues, but that has never stopped Mephiles from supporting his brother. But if there was anyone whom could take full credit for the election of Shadow, it might as well be Rouge Malaza.

_Tonight, take me to the other side_  
_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_  
_Just take me to the other side_  
_I see that sexy look in your eyes_  
_And I know we ain't friends anymore_  
_If we walk down this road_  
_We'll be lovers for sure_  
_So tonight kiss me like it's do or die_  
_And take me to the other side._

Growing up in East Los Angeles, Shadow and Mephiles needed to have the eligibility to protect themselves. When he was ten years old, Shadow was walking home from school one day when he came across a gang of five men whom surrounded a helpless girl, specifically a white bat, in an alley way. Shadow knew the gang was going to sexually assault the young woman, whom seemed to be the same age as him, so he intervened with the group. The young hedgehog for the most-part directed the group of rapists away from the female whom ran off to most likely get far from the gang as possible. Shadow was a pretty decent fighter but he could not overcome the five to one ratio and was very much overtaken and beaten severely.

_This could be perfect_  
_But we won't know unless we try_  
_I know you're nervous_  
_So just sit back and let me drive._

The black quilled animal woke up a few hours later in a hospital bed, and sitting by his bedside was the girl he saved from a traumatic experience that she most likely would have never recovered from. Shadow learned the young bat's name was Rouge and both became friends instantly as they talked for hours until visiting hours were over. Rouge's dad came into the black hedgehog's hospital room to fetch her; the white bat kissed Shadow on the cheek most likely in a sign showing her gratitude towards him. From that moment on both of the young individuals knew that they would be friends for life, and that is how it turned out to be.

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_  
_Disturb the peace_  
_Find your hand all over me_  
_And then you bite your lip_  
_Whisper and say, 'We're going all the way.'_

After that day, Rouge and Shadow were practically bonded and remained like that all the way through middle and high school. Rouge became one of the closest people to him, sometimes maybe even closer than his twin brother. Throughout high school, the white bat and black hedgehog went to school dances together being crowned queen and king at their senior prom. What also happened later that night changed the course of their relationship. Due to the fact that the prom took place in a hotel, Shadow booked a room for the two of them; the hedgehog even managed to obtain some alcohol.

_Tonight, take me to the other side_  
_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_  
_Just take me to the other side_  
_I see that sexy look in your eyes_  
_And I know we ain't friends anymore_  
_If we walk down this road_  
_We'll be lovers for sure_  
_So tonight kiss me like it's do or die_  
_And take me to the other side._

The room was a surprise for Rouge as that was Shadow's intention. The room was practically spacious with a separate king-sized bedroom, a luxurious living room with a 40 inch wide television mounted upon a wall, and a huge bathroom with a nearly hot tub-sized bathtub. One more item in the suite was a small refrigerator which Shadow led Rouge to; opening it up, there was a vast assortment of beer and other alcoholic beverages. Only moments later did the soon-to-be high school graduates were consuming the alcohol, watching TV, and in general were enjoying each other's company.

_Kiss me like it's do or die_  
_And take me to the other side._

Precisely, that is what happened that night as Rouge confessed her love to her best friend. Shadow did not know if she meant that she loved him or was in love with him; but either way, the black hedgehog started to passionately kiss the bat which she did in return. Both of the young couples prom clothes were soon coming off and being tossed to the floor, which evidently trailed to the bedroom.

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_  
_Disturb the peace_  
_Let your love crash into me_  
_And then bite your lip_  
_Whisper and say, 'We're going all the way.'_

_Tonight, take me to the other side_  
_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_  
_Just take me to the other side_  
_I see that sexy look in your eyes_  
_And I know we ain't friends anymore_  
_If we walk down this road_  
_We'll be lovers for sure_  
_So tonight, kiss me like it's do or die_  
_And take me to the other side_.

Although it may have been one of the best nights either one had ever experienced, it was proven a month later that it had altered the rest of their lives when tests showed that a baby was growing in Rouge's stomach. It would be eight months later when the recent high school graduates would become the parents of a baby boy with mainly the appearance of hedgehog. Still stuck in East Los Angeles, the task of raising the child was difficult for the young couple; however, getting the money to properly raise him was no problem at all. The source for that money would be the contributing factor for the break up of Shadow and Rouge's partnership.

_Take me to the other side_  
_And take me to the other side_  
_Kiss me like it's do or die_  
_And take me to the other side._

Shadow turned the water tap to the off-position and stepped out of the shower partaking himself to a white towel on the towel rack. The black hedgehog soon heard a knock at the door, whom, he guessed, was Nicole.

"Hey baby, are you in there?" She asked from the other side of the door.

Shadow replied. "From the last time I checked, I was."

The lynx was no doubt waiting for her payment; and, since Shadow left his wallet in his jean pocket, she could do nothing more but wait for the quilled animal. Slipping on his underwear and black jeans, he soon heard a tri-tone from his right-pocket; the source of the sound came from his phone making it known to Shadow that he just received a text message. Extracting his Samsung Galaxy S4 from his pocket, he saw that the text was from his friend Espio Trublood whom happened to be working at the political event downstairs. Working as an opposition researcher for a 527 organization supporting Shadow, Espio travels around to campaigning events taking notes upon candidates which are used in attack ads painting Shadow's opponents in a negative perspective. The only opponent whom is more of a risk to the black hedgehog is Sonic rather than the other remaining opponent Fiona Fox whom in recent polls cannot match up to either of hedgehogs' momentum.

Espio was informing Shadow that Sonic's rally was finished and that the two of them can now meet at the bar. The quilled animal replied with a simple OK and continued dressing himself slipping on his shirt and his Dodgers hat. Stepping out of the bathroom, Shadow headed back towards the main body of the hotel room consisting of the beds to search for his socks and shoes. Nicole sat on one of the beds with a sinister smile on her face watching Shadow found his socks on the floor, and now scavenge for his shoes. The hedgehog finally turned to the lynx in a most likely attempt to ask about the shoes; however, he finally found his answer.

"Is it just me or are your shoes really the sizes of Bigfoot?" Nicole playfully joked as she happened to be wearing them.

Shadow smiled as he walked over to her and pulled the shoes off her feet. "If Bigfoot is whom I'm considered as, then you are correct."

Sitting next to the lynx on the bed, Shadow slipped on his shoes then pulled out his wallet to make his payment for the "services" she provided giving her $500. Nicole was planning to protest the payment, but the hedgehog interrupted.

"Yes, it's $200 over." Shadow started explaining his deliberate overpayment. "But that extra payment is going to you.

The lynx could not accept. "I'm sorry, a tip is not..."

"I won't tell anyone if you won't." Shadow cut in. "And if you don't I'm going to take that $200 and throw it over the balcony when I step out of here."

Nicole did not say anymore after and put the money down her cleavage as she did not have any pockets on her. Shadow soon stood up and made his way out of the hotel room to head for the hotel bar.

* * *

**Song:_ "_The Other Side" by Jason Derulo**

**Location: East Los Angeles, CA**


End file.
